Spirited Away
by Morganann5
Summary: Arthur Kirkland wasn't like any normal person. He had this special ability that no one knew about. After a visit to his dead mother, his ability was clear to him after he saw three men watching them. Something felt strange about them.. Especially the Frenchman.
1. Chapter 1

The skies were surrounded with grey clouds in the city of London. It was October 31st, Halloween. Arthur Kirkland awoke with the sound of rain that gently patterned against his window. E laid his emerald green orbs to the window, examining the outside.

"This day again, huh..?" He asked quietly to himself. Slowly, he got up and stretched before getting out of bed and preparing for the day.

This was a day that Arthur didn't like. Halloween. And he had a good reason to dislike it. It was the day he lost his mother in a terrible accident.

He was young then, but he could remember that day. He was with his older brother, Alistor, and his mother at the park. It was a day full of sun and blue skies. Then, as they were playing, the noise of a gunshot was heard. By the time the two boys returned to their mother, she was on the ground, slowly dying. It was a tragic day, and from Arthur could remember, he could remember the arrival of the grey clouds that never left.

Arthur combed his hair and tied his black tie around himself as he looked into the mirror. His face.. It was like his mothers.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. Quickly, Arthur went to his phone and picked it up, angering it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is your ass ready or not? I want to get to the cemetery soon, Arthur."

Arthur could recognize the tone in his voice. It was his older brother, Alistor.

"Yes, Alistor. I'm almost done. I'll pick you up soon. Do you have the flowers?"

"Yes, I have the damn flowers. Hurry it up, would you?''

Before he could go any further, Arthur hung up the phone. "Bloody Git.." He mumbled under his breath.

Arthur drove to his brother's house in his dark blue Marlin Berlinetta, looking out the window. He pulled into the driveway of his brothers home and waited. It was fun, awhile ago, he was complaining about Arthur being so slow! Arthur slammed his hand on the horn, getting a little annoyed.

A tall man with red-orange hair walked out wearing simple, daily life clothing. Arthur didn't look pleased. Alistor made his way and got into the car, getting in and catching a glance at Arthur's expression.

"...What?" He asked.

"We're going to visit our mother and you're wearing /that/?" Arthur pointed to his poor choice of clothing.

Alistor has a simple black shirt with a pair of jeans. "Be grateful I'm not wearin' my kilt. And look at you. You look like your gettin' ready for a business meeting!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's nicer than how you look, idiot."

Alistor mocked the same actions that Arthur did before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Arthur saw the cigarette to his lips and sighed.

"Can you please not smoke in my car? It's quite rude."

"No." Alistor snickered.

Giving up, Arthur stayed silent for a minute. He laid his eyes on the small bouquet of flowers on his lap. They weren't pretty at all. A few were dead and the others looked as if they were stepped on.

"...Mind telling me how the flowers ended up like that?"

"What do you mean? They look perfectly fine to me."

"That's not what I'm seeing. There's a few dead ones and not to mention some look like they've been /sat/ on."

Alistor looked at the flowers, then shrugged. "Might've accidentally sat on them earlier. Don't know."

Arthur rolled his eyes, once again. "You're so careless, you know that? The one day we go see our mother, you can't make yourself look nice, and you can't even keep a single bouquet of flowers fresh and new looking. Not to mention, you have no manners. You can't stop smoking for one day."

"Ugh, enough with the shit talk, already. You can't drop your little attitude for one day, either."

With a sigh, Arthur stopped talking and went back to focusing on the road. But, everything he said was right. Alistor had no manner, whatsoever. Sometimes, Arthur felt like the older brother.

Alistor wasn't a nice person. Especially to Arthur. When his mother was still alive, he knew his older brother was the favorite. Even if his mother seemed to care about Arthur, she still looked like she loved Alistor more. Arthur would always be picked on for who he was with him, either ending up as Arthur crying or the two would end up in a fight and have small bruises on their bodies. After a few years, he just gave up.

The Marlin Berlinetta soon pulled into the cemetery as they started down the path towards their mothers grave. After a bit, the two arrived and they got out. The gravestone was simple, yet elegant. It was a nice marble color, with her name and the year of her birth and death. And just below the information was a picture of her when she was younger. A beautiful, yet serious woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and the same facial features as Arthur, such as the thick eyebrows.

The two men got out of the car and walked over to the grave, placing the once beautiful bouquet of flowers on it. They stood there in silence for a moment, staring at her grave.

Arthur lifted his eyes to look around the area, examining it.

"...Psst! Your boyfriend is here again." Said a quiet voice.

"Sí, Francis!" Said another voice, "Look!"

"Excusez-moi? That is not my boyfriend! We never have spoken!" Said the last voice.

"Keseseseses.. Ja, sure, Francy-Pants! Although, I can't lie. He isn't half bad." The first voice spoke.

"Sí, Si." Said the second.

The third voice groaned quietly, then placed his eyes back on Arthur.

As Arthur examined the area, he noticed a group of three men in the woods.

The first was tall, white haired, and had red-devilish looking eyes. He had the biggest, scariest looking grin on his face. Arthur thought he was creepy..

The second man next to him was the same height, but had brown hair and his skin was far darker then the first. He had similar eyes to Arthur's, a bright green. He also had a huge grin.

The last man was the only one who wasn't smiling. His hair was almost shoulder-length, golden-blonde, his eyes a sharp blue. His height was the same as the other two.

The three men gave Arthur a strange feeling, sending goose bump up his spine.

"...Arthur, you idiot, can you even hear me?" Alistor slapped his arm.

"Ow! You Git! What was that for!?" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"You didn't hear me when I called your name!"

"I'm sorry, I was.. Looking at something."

Alistor looked around, seeing nothing. "What is it?"

"Do you see those three men in the woods, staring at us?" He asked.

Alistor turned his attention towards the woods, only seeing trees. "...Arthur, no one is there."

"What? There are too! Three men! I can see them with my own eyes!" He said.

"Well, I see with my eyes. And my eyes are telling me that no one is there. Damn, Arthur, I think your goin' insane. I don't see anyone."

Arthur took one last glance near the woods, shocked a bit. The three men were gone.

"I know what I saw..." He said to himself.

With a sigh, Alistor turned around. "Come on, let's get going. I want to go home." He started back to the car. Arthur stayed where he was, staring at the woods. What was it he saw? Did they flee once they were caught staring? He wasn't sure..

But there was one thing that was for sure.

He saw three men and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

The trick or treaters and the celebrations continued throughout the day. Although, Arthur wasn't too focused. Earlier when he was at the cemetery, he had seen the three men staring at him and his brother. But for some reason, Alistor couldn't see them. It didn't make much sense.. They were right there! Could they have been idiot teenagers? Creeps? Why were they just.. Staring? Whatever it was, it gave him a bad feeling. Whoever they were, Arthur had to find out.

"Why didn't you talk to him, Francis? Antonio and I were waiting for you to take your move!" Gilbert, the first man, spoke.

"Sí, he's right! Why didn't you?" Antonio, the Spaniard next to Gilbert asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Started Francis, "We're dead!"

Gilbert, not caring, shrugged. "What's the difference?"

" Excusez-moi? He isn't dead. We are. It could never work!" Francis crossed his arms, sitting on a nearby tombstone.

"Was? What do you mean? Toni talks to that Italian with the bad mouth and smells like garlic."

"Are you talking about my little tomato Lovi?" Antonio asked with a grin. "He's so amazing and adorable- Lo amo tanto!" He let out a giggle as he wrapped his arms around him and laid down on a tombstone.

"Ja, Ja, we get in you're in love. But Romeo, over here, won't bother to make his move to Juliet."

Francis sighed. "Oh, will you be quiet?"

Just as Gilbert was about to say something back, Antonio came over and tapped their shoulders. "Amigos, I don't mean to interrupt, but I see a light! We got a visitor!"

"Kesesese! Let's go scare them!"

Arthur looked around the cemetery as he drove in the darkness. The only light in the area was the headlights from Arthur's car. He had to find out who those men were and why they were watching him. More importantly, how he was the only one to see them..

As he pulled into the spot near his mothers grave, he grabbed his flashlight and parked his car. He opened the door and walked out, starting for the graves. He turned on the flashlight, moving it all around. Suddenly, the strange feeling and the shivers up his spine returned. He began to feel uneasy, but that's not going to stop him.

He started down the path, looking around. "Hello?" He asked, "Is anyone there?"

"...kesesesesese...''

"..Fososososososo..."

"...ohonononononon.."

Arthur looked around, hearing the noises. "..Who's there?" He asked.

"...Kesesesesese.."

"Come out! I'm not playing any games!" Arthur shouted.

"...Fosososososo.."

"Alright, Dammit! I'm calling the police!"

Just as he grabbed his phone, a cold air went towards his ear.

"...You're not calling anybody." Said a voice.

Arthur screamed and started running into the forest. He threw his flashlight towards the voice, taking off. The trees hit his face as he ran. His heart beat fast as his body went cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was only one conclusion..

There were spirits.

Faster and faster he ran in the forest, only being stopped as he tripped over a log. He felt something grab his shirt, pulling him up. When his eyes met the object, he gasped.

"Are you okay, Mon ami?" Asked a familiar voice.

Arthur could barely speak. "Y-You are-!"

"The awesome spirits from earlier today? Ja, I know! I'd be screaming, too." Said another.

"Sí! me, too!"

"Show yourselves! Who the bloody hell are you?" Arthur was shaking.

"The names Gilbert. I'm the awesome one. The other two are alright, but not as awesome as me." The albino smirked as he came closer.

"Hola! My name is Antonio!"

"Bonjour, I'm Francis. It's nice to finally meet you, Mon Ami."

Arthur looked at the three men, gasping, then closing his eyes as he fainted.

"...Well, that turned out great.''

Hello! Yeah, this chapter is small.

But they'll get longer.

Hopefully-

I hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- Nice to scare you!

Arthur awoke with the touch of the wind as if it was slapping him, the roars in his ears to yell at him to wake up. He was in the woods.

'What happened..? Did I go to the pub again..? Or did I end up here after I met those three men..?' Arthur though to himself as he lifted himself off the forest floor. He took another glance at his surroundings, seeing if there was anything recognizable. He ran pretty deep into the woods.. There was a high chance he was completely lost.

"...Great job, toi idiot! Because of you, we frightened him!"

"Ja, Ja, Francis. Whatever. It was hilarious and fun!"

"¡Oh si! It was fun! Like we used to do, yes? It felt good to scare someone!"

"Not good, Toni. Awesome!"

"Oui, but that person is Monsieur Arthur!"

"Such a crybaby.." Gilbert groaned to Francis' displease.

Arthur turned to the chatter around him. He saw the three men and gasped. "Y-You-"

They turned and Gilbert grinned widely, making his way towards Arthur.

"Guten Tag, Sleeping Beauty~ It is I! Gilbert, the most awesome one standing on the face of the earth!"

"I know who you are!" Arthur shouted, moving away from them. "I heard your unnecessary and not to mention immature greetings after you nearly scared me half to death!"

"Lo siento! We didn't mean to scare you -that- badly!"

"leave Arthur alone! He's annoyed enough. Pardon them, Arthur. They are quite the idiots.." Francis spoke.

"How the bloody hell do you know my name...?"

Gilbert lifted up a small, black wallet. "We took your wallet from your pocket when you were asleep."

Arthur glared at the Prussian, snatching his wallet back. "How rude! You three are the most annoying ghosts I have ever met!"

"keseseseses! I like your education. We are not ghosts, we are spirits! And Ghosts are lame!" Gilbert took a spot next to him. Antonio shortly followed after.

"Si! We weren't taken by the light when we died so we're trapped here."

"Toni, I don't think we're going to Heaven. It seems more like Hell." Gilbert patted his back. Francis came over and pulled Arthur to the side and crossed his arms at the other two.

"...I see... Anyways, how do you all know me? Besides you idiots stealing my wallet."

"We see you all the time when you visit your mother." Francis said simply.

Arthur gave them a long look. "So.. Basically you three stalk me?"

"Oui- NON NON NON! We do not stalk! It's just rare to get visitors!"

"So you're basically stalking me." Arthur pointed out.

Out of frustration, Francis groaned and sighed. "Non. We do not stalk, Mon Ami.. We simply linger. Of course.." He turned to him, "You always catch my eye."

Arthur stared at him with a blush on his pale cheeks. He turned his head and huffed.

"Ah, poor Romeo is trying to win the heart of dear Juliet once again!" Gilbert teased, "Get 'em, Francis!"

"Non, I am not! I am simply complimenting Arthur in a good way."

"Si, Si, I follow you." Antonio winked and let out a giggle.

Francis growled, turning away. "So rude.."

"That's what I was saying when I woke up. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go home. It's been a blast." Arthur started walking from his spot towards a way in the woods.

"Woah! Hold it, Arthur. There's no way you're getting out of these woods without us. You're lost. And besides, we just met! Can't we spend some time together?" Gilbert asked.

"No. And besides, I can find my way home. Good day." He walked right though him, heading for the cemetery- or at least he thought.

"Arthur! Mi Amigo! I wouldn't go farther into the woods! The other spirits here aren't very friendly. I don't trust them." he spoke. Francis started to chase after Arthur.

"Arthur, they're right. You won't make it to the cemetery alone. Can't we just sit and talk like friends?"

Arthur stared at the three for a long time, then sighed after awhile. "Fine.. But then I get to go home. Understand?"

"Oh, Oui! Oui!" Francis cheered and pushed him to the center once more. He took a seat and the three spirits came along.

"Alright", Arthur started, "If you are dead set on talking to me, you better entertain me pretty good. Now, why don't you each tell me your background story. That meaning.. How you died."


	4. Chapter 4- Gilbert's story

"Heheh, no problem! I can totally go first because I'm awesome and I have the most awesome backstory." Gilbert said with pride as he let a grin show. "Gather around."

Arthur leaned in, ready to hear the story. The other two came close as well.

"Ja, alright. Where do I start... Well, this awesome guy was born in the awesome country of Prussia! Of course, when my mother got pregnant again, my father wanted us to move to Germany. I don't know why, but whatever. A little bit after, My brother Ludwig was born. He's a sour-pants now, but he used to be fun. Still, he's not as awesome as me. During birth, my mother died from all the pain. Ludwig wasn't a nice baby. Gott, I miss Mutti... Anyways, as the next years went on, it was me, Ludwig, and Vatti. We had a pretty awesome childhood- always playing and wrestling and me being awesome and my awesomeness rubbing off me to Luddy and my Vatti yelling at me when I got in trouble- keseseseses..." He took a minute to laugh. "Anyways, maybe when I was around sixteen and Ludwig was around.. Maybe ten-ish? I dot remember.., My Vatti fell ill. We didn't know what the sickness was, and we didn't have enough money for a doctor. Those days.. Those weren't very awesome. Especially the last day... I went to give my Vatti his medicine and.. Well.. I was too late. He died earlier that morning.. It was hard for Ludwig to take in."

"Did you have to take care of Ludwig on you're own?" Asked Antonio.

"Ja. That was kind of obvious. Maybe a year passed and I had to take care of bruder. I remember us going to Berlin so I could get a good job that pays good. Most of the money went towards Ludwig- like food and water and all that other shit. Finally, I ended up at a bar in Berlin. They paid me a good amount of money for a simple job! I always made the customers laugh and talk about my awesomeness. I was the best bartender there ever was! Everyone loved me and I knew it. Besides, I always got a free beer or two.." He smirked and moved a bit into a better position. "Let me see... Nothing much happened after that.."

"How about when you died?" Arthur asked.

"Me? Oh, I can't just tell you that! I have to give you the -full- story. Well.. A few years later, Ludwig and I split up. I still communicated with him and stuff, he just wanted to go his own way. I decided that I wanted to visit other places and I started traveling around country through country. This is where things get awesome so you better pay attention. One of my travels, I went to England, which is where I am now. Although.. When I tried their food, it sucked ass.. Anyways, I decided to go to the 'Pub', as you Brits call it, for a drink. When I went there, I never thought.. That I'd fall in love. I met this Canadian near the bar itself. Oh Gott... He was absolutely beautiful! He had these eyes.. And his hair smelled amazing.. His name was Matthew. He told me that he was in England with his brother for a vacation of some sort. I don't remember.. Of course, me being awesome, I bought him a drink or two and brought him back to my hotel room. Nein, we didn't bang... Yet. He was drunk and needed a place to stay! The next day, he totally freaked! He went on and on about how his brother was going to kill him and then he was going to kill me and all that other shit. But. That didn't bother me. And, being the awesome me, I decided to take Matthew home to his brother and to take full blame of the night. I did sneak his number.. And I snuck mine. His brother was so pissed when I took him home, but it was funny. A few weeks later, we finally got together. I practically begged him to be my awesome boyfriend. He actually agreed after I took him to dinner and danced with him. And the food sucked and I hate dancing, but it was totally worth it! Let me think... How long had Mattie and I together... Oh! About nine months! We were that in love~. Then... Oh! I decided I wanted to bump up a level. I went out while Mattie was shopping with his bruder and I bought a ring. I wanted to marry him. Matthew, he wasn't like anyone else I met. He was quiet, but he was so fragile, so gentle, and just.. Simply awesome. He was my Birdie..." His tone softened a bit, him sounding less happy. "Then.. Before I wanted to propose.. I ended up with Cancer. I forgot where it was exactly, but I definitely had it. Mattie took me in the hospital and never left my side. I remember the doctor telling me that I had only a few days left to live, and.. I knew I couldn't propose to Matthew. I had to think fast. I pulled him close and I decided to propose to him with the time I had left.."

"Birdie, I know this is a bad time, but there's something I have to tell you." Gilbert lifted a pale hand to reach for Matthew. His soft, purple eyes looked into Gilbert's Rubies.

"Gil.. Are you okay..?" Matthew quickly took his hand and held it close to him. His voice was soft and quiet, his hands were shaking, and his eyes were red from crying.

"Birdie.. I don't think I'll be alive much longer.. So I need you to listen to me when I ask you this.." He reached down and pulled out a small, red velvet box. He opened it to reveal a ring. "M-Marry me, Mattie.."

Matthew stared at the ring as his eyes watered up again. "Gil.. yes, of course I will!" He leaned down and gently placed his warm lips on Gilbert's, closing his eyes and hot tears ran down his pink cheeks. Matthew could feel the tightness in his chest arrive. Gilbert removed the ring from the box and placed it on his finger, refusing to let his hand go.

"Mattie... Ich Liebe D-Dich.. I love your.. Forever.." He spoke.

Matthew choked on his tears, holding Gilbert's hand close to his heart. "I-I love you, too, Polar Bear.."

As Gilbert's eyes slowly shut, he could hear the cries of Matthew as they slowly got louder.

Gilbert's heart stopped.

The monitor dropped down to zero.

"...I don't go a day without thinking of him. He's always on my mind, forever in my heart. At my funeral, I could see the depression form in his eyes. I felt terrible.. And then I had to leave so soon.. The world decided to take me away from the one thing I loved most! When I saw the light, I refused to go near it. I vowed, as long as Mattie still lived, I'd never leave this hell hole. I'm not leaving until.. We meet again.. And I'm with my Birdie once more."

Arthur had small tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He felt bad for Gilbert- Even though he seemed like a complete immature idiot, he had a terrible past..

Gilbert sighed as he got up. "I need a moment before we move on." Slowly, he made his way towards the trees, climbing up one and sitting there. And from Gilbert's view, the sky looked almost identical to his lover's eyes.


End file.
